


divide and fall apart

by xxxxbjnjka



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Five And One, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxbjnjka/pseuds/xxxxbjnjka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times ryan and gavin have sex (and one time they sleep together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	divide and fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing in this fandom. this is also my first time ever writing smut. this is trash and i'm v sorry.

i.

The first time it happened they were drunk.

 

How it happened was hazy, but how it ended was a drunk Ryan and a very drunk Gavin found their way to Ryan’s apartment, at one thirty in the morning, trying to make it through the door way without falling. The second they manage to get the door open, Gavin is pressed up against the wall, teeth biting at the base of his neck.

 

“Bloody hell, Ryan,” Gavin half gasps, half moans, trying to find something, _anything_ to grab at. His hands find Ryan’s hair and he pulls, trying to bring Ryan back to his lips.

 

Ryan backs away from Gavin’s neck and barely brushes his lips against Gavin's. He moves and places an open mouthed kiss to the side of Gavin’s jaw. “I want you,” he murmurs so low Gavin can barely hear him.

 

Gavin feels like he might collapse.

 

ii.

A one night stand turns into a two-night stand. Nothing less, nothing more, Gavin tells himself.

 

But when Ryan’s fingers brush up against that sensitive spot in him, he begs god for more.

 

iii.

“What’s your favorite color?”

 

“Red. Why?”

 

“Suits you. Ryan the pyscho guy.”

 

 

“Why does red have anything to do with being a pyscho?”

 

“Blood, you knob!”

 

“Is this what you like to talk about the morning after?”

 

Gavin smiles that stupid shit-eating grin up at Ryan, positioning himself on his elbow so he can look at Ryan better. They’re lying in Ryan’s bed, clothes lost somewhere on the floor, feet tangled with bed sheets. “So I want to get to know you better. You don’t have to be a prick about it.”

 

Ryan’s heart flutters in a chest and he pulls Gavin over him so the Brit is straddling him. “I wanna get to know you better too,” he mutters as he pulls Gavin down to his lips.

 

Gavin hums in agreement as they kiss, and wraps a hand around the back of Ryan’s neck. He leaves Ryan’s lips to nip at his earlobes, barely sticking his tongue out to trace the shape of the skin.

 

“God, Gavin,” Ryan moans, grabbing Gavin’s ass. Gavin squeals a bit and pulls away from his ear, sitting up on Ryan’s hips.

 

“Come back here,” Ryan growls, reaching up to pull the younger back down. But Gavin stays put where he is sitting up, the corners of his lips twitching up.

 

“Make me,” Gavin whispers, beginning to grind up against Ryan’s crotch.

 

Ryan throws his head back against the pillows, curling his fists in the bed sheets as Gavin’s dick rubs against his under the sheets. He watches as Gavin picks up his pace, rocking back and forth on Ryan’s hips. Morning sunlight streams through the window and makes Gavin look oh so…

 

“Oh my god…” Ryan cries. “Gavin…”

 

Gavin whimpers as Ryan says his names and reaches down under the covers to grab both their dicks. He rubs them together with shaky hands, trying to hold himself together as long as he can.

 

It doesn’t last long.

 

“Ryan,” Gavin groans as he comes over Ryan’s stomach. Ryan’s not far behind him, and they both end up a sticky, sweaty mess.

 

Ryan pushes Gavin off his chest to grab a tissue, and wipes off both of their stomachs. He slowly walks to the garbage, trying not to let his legs give out, and returns to the bed to curl up against Gavin.

 

“Gavin?”

 

“Yeah Ry?”

 

“I think my favorite color is you.”

 

iv.

Ryan’s jealous.

 

He sees Gavin from across the office as he leans in across the kitchen table to talk to Michael. Ryan shouldn’t think anything of it (they’re “just friends” anyway), but now Michael is touching Gavin’s wrist and…

 

“Gavin?” Ryan calls out, getting out of his seat from across the room and walking over to the Brit. Gavin looks up at Ryan, brushing hair out of his eyes.

 

“What’s up, Ry?” Gavin asks, leaning against the table.

 

“I… need to talk to you.” Ryan’s voice is shaking and he doesn’t wait for a reply as he drags the younger off in the direction of the bathroom.

 

“Where are we going?” Gavin asks, and Ryan can hear an edge of concern in his voice. Ryan doesn’t care. He opens the door to the restroom and pulls him inside.

 

“Ry-“ Gavin is cut off by lips on his neck, and hands on his hips. “Wha-what are you doing?”

 

Ryan pulls away from Gavin’s neck and looks at Gavin with hooded eyes. “I’m going to absolutely ravish you.”

 

While Gavin's pupil's dilate Ryan reaches down to Gavin’s jeans and starts popping open buttons as fast as he can while still devouring Gavin’s neck. He palms Gavin through his jeans and can feel the younger man getting hard already.

 

“Ryan,” Gavin gasps, grabbing at Ryan’s shoulders as Ryan starts kissing what is exposed of his chest. “I don’t… I don’t think this is a good idea. We-we may get caught.”

 

“So what?” Ryan toys with the hem of Gavin’s shirt and proceeds to pull it off. He does the same with his own. “You just gotta stay quiet.”

 

Gavin moans into Ryan’s ear and throws his head back against the wall as Ryan pulls his pants off. He has a raging hard on now, and there’s no way he can leave without letting Ryan finish him.

 

Ryan starts kissing downs Gavin’s chest and in a matter of seconds he’s kissing right above his crotch. With hooded eyes and a devious smirk, Ryan takes Gavin in his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Gavin moans as Ryan starts bobbing up and down on his dick. He can hardly stand now, and has to hold the sink to keep himself from crumpling into a pile of nothing.

 

Ryan takes his own cock in his hand and starts jerking himself off. The whole thing is too much for Gavin to take in, watching as Ryan sucks him off while staring at him through hooded eyes in the bathroom of his office.

 

“Ryan…” Gavin moans, twisting his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “I’m…”

 

His whole world explodes as he comes with a gasp in Ryan’s willing mouth. Ryan follows soon after him, letting out a delicious moan that leaves Gavin wanting so much more.

 

Ryan pulls himself up, coming face to face with Gavin. He presses a light kiss to the skin between Gavin’s jaw and ear and goose bumps rise on the Brit’s skin.

 

“So who’s gonna go back in the office first?”

 

 v.

 

“Ryan, can I give you a lap dance?”

 

Ryan almost snorts when Gavin asks the question. “Where did that come from?”

 

Gavin turns a deep shade of red and shrinks into himself. “I dunno… I just…” His voice trails off and he covers his face with his hands. “Forget it.”

 

“No,” Ryan says, pulling Gavin from where he’s sitting on the couch to Ryan’s lap. “Do it.”

 

“Um, okay.” Gavin clears his throat and looks around the room. “Music, I’m gonna play music.”

 

“Okay Gavin,” Ryan laughs as Gavin leaves Ryan’s lap to find his phone, which could be anywhere. After a few minutes, Gavin resurfaces with the device and starts playing music.

 

“Okay,” Gavin whispers, placing the phone on the coffee table and sitting back down on Ryan’s lap. They’re still both fully clothed, Gavin in a sweatshirt and pajama pants and Ryan in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Gavin starts slowly rocking against Ryan’s body to the slow beat of the music.

 

Gavin reaches up to Ryan’s ear and starts tracing down the length of his neck. He follows his fingers with butterfly kisses, stopping at the crook of his neck to suck the sensitive skin. Ryan gasps as Gavin simultaneously bites the skin and thrusts his semi-hard dick against Ryan’s.

 

Gavin then shifts his body so his back is to Ryan and starts grinding his ass down on Ryan’s crotch. Ryan has to maintain all control to not thrust up against Gavin and rip off all his clothes as the younger moves his hips in sweet circles against Ryan.

 

Gavin turns back around and starts moving faster against Ryan. “You like this, baby?” Gavin whispers in Ryan’s ear.

 

Ryan responds by kissing Gavin hard, pushing his tongue into Gavin’s mouth and eliciting a small moan from him. “Clothes, off,” he pants in Gavin’s mouth.

 

Gavin eagerly responds, pulling his sweatshirt over his head and helping Ryan take off his T-shirt. Gavin reaches down and kisses the skin above Ryan’s waistband before sliding Ryan’s pants and boxers down. Gavin follows by doing the same with his own.

 

Ryan reaches over to the table next to the couch, pulls out the drawer, and grabs a bottle of lube. He liberally coats his fingers with it and inserts a finger into Gavin.

 

“Jesus,” Gavin moans, throwing his head back. Ryan pulls the Brit down and starts kissing the exposed neck as he pushes another finger inside of Gavin.

 

“Ryan,” Gavin pants as he pulls at the skin on Ryan’s back. “I need you… now.”

 

Ryan happily obliges, pulling his fingers out of Gavin and sliding himself inside of Gavin. He barely waits for Gavin to adjust, and then starts moving in and out of the messy-haired blonde.

 

Gavin starts moving himself up and down on Ryan, and every few seconds Ryan will hit that sweet spot in Gavin that makes the both of them unravel a little more.

 

Eventually it all becomes too much, they both fall apart into tiny little pieces.

 

vi.

 

“C’mon Ryan! You’re a dirty little cheater!” Gavin screams, banging his controller against his knee as he finishes in second place to Ryan.

 

“How can you cheat in Mario Kart?” Ryan asks, smirking as his character waves a golden trophy around.

 

“I don’t know!” Gavin sighs, letting his body slump against the couch. “I’m tired, Ryan.”

 

“Hmm,” Ryan hums. “Let’s go bed then.”

 

Gavin groans and rubs his eyes. “Ryan, I’m too tired for _that._ ”

 

“I know.” Ryan stands up and scoops the tiny little Brit off his couch. Gavin squawks as he tries to find his balance on Ryan. He wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck and his legs around his waist.

 

Ryan carries Gavin down the hallway and into the bedroom. He dumps Gavin on the bed, sheets poofing around him as he hits the bed.

 

Ryan walks to his side of the bed and gets under the covers, facing Gavin. For a moment it’s quiet, just the sound of the two breathing filling the room. Eventually Ryan breaks it.

 

“I like you,” he whispers, brushing a stray piece of Gavin’s hair back in place. “A lot.”

 

“I like you too,” Gavin responds with a smile. He leans forward and places a kiss on Ryan’s lips. It barely lasts a few seconds, but it’s still perfect.

 

“Goodnight Gavin,” Ryan mumbles, pulling Gavin closer to him, arms loosely wrapped around his skinny form.

 

“G’night Ry.”

        

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
